Moonlight Serenade
by newyorktopaloalto
Summary: A night in with Dutchy and Alex. Dutchlets, modern day. Rated 'M' for a reason.


A/N: My first time writing anything of this nature. Um... yeah. It was embarrassing to write, so I hope someone appreciates it.

Warnings: Not explicit sex, but it is rated 'M' for a reason. Also, you may want Google Translate open for this. Alex has a tendency to cuss in Spanish.

Disclaimer: Nope. But just imagine the story if I did.

**~*Dutchlets*~**

"How was class today?" Dutchy asked, hearing the door open and shut.

"Fine," Alex sighed, his frustration evident in the telltale thump of his book bag being thrown to the floor.

"That doesn't sound fine," Dutchy called back, voice quieting when Alex appeared from the foyer.

"It wasn't horrible or anything, just tiring is all." Alex shrugged and turned to sit on the couch.

"Nu-uh," Dutchy admonished, reeling him over to rest against Dutchy's own body.

"What, querido?" Alex groused, arms automatically wrapping around Dutchy's neck.

Dutchy didn't say anything, just pulled Alex even closer so they were only a hairs breadth apart. His arms tightened and Alex finally smiled, knowing that Dutchy was trying to cheer him up.

"Ah! There's the smile that I wanted from you, cariño," Dutchy grinned, turning it into a smirk when Alex just shook his head and flushed a dull pink.

"Te ves hermosa así, ya sabes," Dutchy murmured to him, Spanish still slightly broken, but much better than when he first started.

Alex laughed and shook his head, flush traveling down his neck to his hemline.

"You're the more beautiful one," Alex replied, still too shaky on his Dutch to even consider speaking it to Dutchy.

Dutchy just scoffed and scrunched his nose, Alex copying him in annoyance at Dutchy stealing his signature 'move.' Dutchy smiled and pecked Alex on the nose, laughing when Alex's entire face scrunched up at the motion.

"You're adorable," he stated, pressing a finger to Alex's lips as he tried to protest.

Alex pouted, putting on a haughty expression when he caught Dutchy attempting to hide a grin.

Dutchy smiled once more at Alex, tilting his chin up the scant inch to kiss him properly. He grinned slightly into the kiss, humming when Alex's fingers tangled through his hair. Alex's grip clenched and unclenched and Dutchy knew that he would have terrible bed-head for the rest of the day, but, as always, didn't give a fuck if it was Alex doing it to him.

He gasped suddenly as Alex's fingers accidently brushed over the crown of his ear, growling slightly as Alex pulled back from the quickly heating up kiss.

"Sorry," Alex breathed, chest giving a single heave before returning back to normal.

"It's fine," Dutchy mumbled, pulling Alex close once again and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

They stayed that way for a few moments, neither one really moving, until Alex started to sway a little bit.

Dutchy started to hear a buzzing sound, at first thinking it was a light fixture, but realizing that it was Alex humming when it started to get louder. He cocked his head slightly, attempting to hear what the song was, and laughed when he did.

"Are you humming Glen Miller?" he asked, bemused.

The flush on the back of Alex's neck was answer enough and Dutchy laughed a little. Even through his embarrassment, however, the swaying soon turned into Alex pushing Dutchy around in little concentric circles.

"And you're the one that always calls me the sap," Dutchy whispered, the mood seeming to call for nothing more.

"Shut up and dance with me," was Alex's only reply.

And so they spun for a few more minutes of Alex's hummed version of 'Moonlight Serenade,' before Dutchy finally put a rest to it, feet going a little off-kilter.

"Falling for me?" Alex quipped, as he propped up Dutchy before he could actually fall.

"Too late," Dutchy muttered, rolling his eyes, "besides, I was just getting dizzy."

"Getting a little light-headed from all this spinning?"

"You got the quote wrong, genius," Dutchy remarked, inherently defensive over his love of animated musicals.

Alex rolled his eyes fondly and smiled, leaning up to kiss Dutchy again. Dutchy smiled into the kiss, betraying his earlier annoyance, and pulled Alex closer once more. Alex huffed out a laugh, trying not to break the kiss whilst doing so, and he finally gripped Dutchy's hair, literally dragging him back the milli-inch that had parted them before.

"Did you wanna get somethin' to eat for dinner?" Dutchy suddenly asked concernedly, realizing that Alex, most likely, hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

Alex snorted and shook his head, eyes lighting up in fondness for the blond in front of him.

"Just making sure, is all," Dutchy placated, smiling in amusement at Alex's laugh.

"You're worse than me sometimes," Alex chuckled, wrapping his arms around Dutchy's waist and tightening them incrementally.

"God forbid."

Alex couldn't keep the stupid grin off of his face; the one that always seemed to come about when Dutchy was around. Dutchy smiled back, happy that his boyfriend was content once more, the stress of his classes behind him, at least for the moment.

Dutchy pulled him over to the couch, sitting down heavily, groaning in appreciation as Alex straddled his lap. Alex pulled out of the kiss and smirked, knowing just how much Dutchy always liked that. He supposed that it was a psychological thing, a kind of 'owning' aspect that turned Dutchy on, but he wasn't the psych major and could be totally wrong. Regardless of the reasons, however, Dutchy enjoyed it, so Alex did it as much as possible.

Alex broke himself out of his thoughts and kissed along Dutchy's neck, biting here and there; the places that he knew would drive Dutchy further. Dutchy groaned each time, pulling Alex in by his waist until there, literally, wasn't an inch between their lower bodies.

"You enjoy killing me, don't you, Bum?" Dutchy asked breathlessly, mouth latching onto Alex's collarbone and sucking harshly as soon as he finished his sentence.

Alex stifled a moan and ground his hips slightly into the other boy's, not having the presence of mind to do anything other than undulate in small increments. Dutchy pulled and pushed at his hips, elongating the motions until he let go of Alex's neck.

"Obviously _you're_ the one who enjoys killing _me_, Dutchy. You know what that does to me," Alex complained, panting to catch his breath, trailing fluttering kisses up and down Dutchy's jaw line.

"Are you actually complaining?" Dutchy asked incredulously, unbuttoning Alex's over shirt and throwing it to the floor.

"Of course not," Alex replied, urging Dutchy to raise his arms so he could take off his shirt, "I'm just sayin,' is all…"

He trailed off, head ducking down to kiss down Dutchy's neck to his shoulder, and smirked when he heard the other groan throatily.

"Let up for a second," Dutchy whined, taking the hem of Alex's wife beater and incessantly pulling it upwards.

Alex obliged and raised his arms, twitching when Dutchy got him caught in the fabric. He could feel Dutchy smirk and rolled his eyes, because of course it wasn't an accident. And then there were lips trailing down his chest, stopping at the bottom of his ribcage and sucking harshly once more.

While this was happening, Dutchy slowly let go of the fabric to hold Alex's waist, giving Alex the chance to take the shirt off the rest of the way.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, voice attempting to keep a steady timber, "You look like you're folded in half."

"I'm fine," Dutchy replied, his lips making fluttering motions across Alex's skin.

"If you say so."

With that, Alex ignored what Dutchy just stated and pulled him up once more, capturing his off-balance boyfriend in another kiss. He tugged at the back of his hair, pulling Dutchy's face up slightly so he could gain the power advantage. Dutchy, in retaliation, thrust his hips up, attempting to deter Alex in his quest for dominance.

Alex smirked at the motion and nipped Dutchy's bottom lip, deepening the kiss when his mouth opened involuntarily. Dutchy's groan came out muffled, vibrating through Alex's body and sending shivers up his spine. God, but did he love the noises Dutchy made.

Dutchy groaned again, as if to prove his point, and slammed Alex's hips down onto his. He breathed in sharply through his nose, struggling to maintain his advantage, and failing once Dutchy's mouth parted from his to move towards his neck once again.

"Goddamn you, Dutchy," Alex groaned, head falling slightly back, unconsciously giving Dutchy more room to work with.

Dutchy huffed out a laugh and held onto Alex's waist, standing up and carrying Alex towards their bedroom, despite his vehement protests that he could walk himself, thank you very much.

Alex let out a frustrated breath as Dutchy stopped them right before the bedroom and pinned Alex against the wall.

"Two feet away, querido," Alex mumbled, trying to fend off Dutchy's hands at his belt.

"Just for a second, geliefd," Dutchy pleaded, hands rubbing circles on Alex's hipbones.

Alex rolled his eyes. "This is one of your fantasies, isn't it?"

Dutchy didn't say anything, but blushed a bright red, which was indication enough. Alex laughed and wrapped his legs tighter around Dutchy, relenting with a small nod and smile.

"Just don't drop me," Alex added, bracing his shoulders against the wall.

Dutchy nodded and surged upwards to kiss Alex, deepening the kiss almost immediately. Alex groaned and raked his fingers in Dutchy's hair, tightening them at the thrust of Dutchy's hips into his own.

Alex felt hands at his belt once again, but didn't stop them this time, instead raising his hips a little so the belt could come off easier. He heard it drop to the floor somewhere, too busy to take note of where, so they could avoid the sharp edges later. Dutchy would just have to deal, he guessed.

"¡Maldita sea!" he swore, throwing his head back against the wall and gasping harshly.

Dutchy chuckled low in his throat, hand never leaving the space between their hips, instead crawling it upwards slightly to unbutton Alex's jeans.

The next moment, his mouth went back to Alex's collarbone and his hand snaked in under his pants.

"Estás tratando de matarme, yo lo sé," he panted, hips canting up at the better friction and head dropping down onto Dutchy's shoulder.

Dutchy laughed again, letting something out akin to, 'I'm glad I understand you now, makes it so much better for me.'

"Bueno, me alegro de que lo haga. Así que, ¿qué tal esto? No quiero tener relaciones sexuales contra una pared, no importa lo mucho que te excita. Así que me llevara a la habitación, o me voy a terminar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dutchy groaned at that, obviously thinking of what, exactly, that image would entail. But when Alex started to unwrap his legs, Dutchy pulled him back up once more, and hurried the both of them to the bed.

He practically threw Alex onto the covers and crawled atop him—not the sexiest image Alex could muster up, but that didn't deter either of them. Dutchy's arms bracketed his face and Alex leaned up on his elbows, trying to kiss Dutchy from a better angle. It worked, of course, and they both groaned as the kiss deepened.

Dutchy's body landed all the way on Alex, and he shimmied himself up a little to match their hips together. Alex's hand went, once again, for Dutchy's hair before trailing across his back and cupping his ass, pushing it down for the friction that they had almost forgotten about whilst kissing.

Dutchy moaned and Alex smirked, happy to have that little bit of retaliation in his hands. He kept grinding Dutchy's hips down at an even pace, not stopping even when it was apparent that Dutchy could do it for himself. The kiss was nothing more than sharing breaths at that point, both parties panting from the exertion that hadn't been had in awhile.

Soon though, Alex forcibly stopped Dutchy's hips, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and motioning for Dutchy to take them off. He did so—something else that looked more endearing than sexy, but amused Alex nevertheless.

"Je bent geweldig," Alex whispered, almost unconsciously.

Dutchy stopped his motions.

"What did you say?" he asked, fire in his eyes and pouncing on Alex once more.

"I said that you're amazing."

Dutchy shook his head and kissed him, unzipping his pants and tugging them down his legs all the while. Alex was slightly confused, but more than happy with the current situation.

"You said it in Dutch," Dutchy panted, grinding their hips together once again.

Alex blushed and mumbled something about 'not wanting to talk about it ever again, Diederik, okay?'

"Are you learning Dutch for me, geliefd?"

"No, that would be stupid. So just get on with it, okay? Because my earlier threat still stands."

Dutchy smiled and shook his head, still ecstatic over Alex learning Dutch for him to even think about being annoyed at the use of his real name. He kissed Alex again, hips thrusting in counterpoint to his tongue.

Alex let out a strangled moan, his hands reaching upwards to curl into the backs of Dutchy's shoulders, pushing him down against his body so that they were chest to chest. He shook his head at himself at the action, because whenever he did that, he knew Dutchy tallied a checklist in his head. That never stopped him from doing so, however.

Suddenly, Dutchy's mouth was gone from his own, and he let out a little protest, quieting almost immediately when he felt the mouth move over his chest. He hummed and tangled his fingers in Dutchy's hair, letting out little sharp breaths as Dutchy teasingly lowered his mouth. He huffed out a laugh as Dutchy got to his stomach, tightening his fingers in annoyance as Dutchy smirked against his skin.

"You know I'm ticklish," Alex whined, voice pitching slightly higher than usual from attempting to keep in his breathless chuckles.

"I know," Dutchy stated smugly, making his fingers leave light trails against his stomach as well.

"Stop it," Alex grimaced, bringing one of his arms up to his face to cover it as he laughed.

He could almost feel Dutchy roll his eyes in acquiescence and the whispered 'okay' fell onto deaf ears as Dutchy pulled off his boxers. Alex grimaced slightly as he felt the cooler air hit his skin. When the next thing he felt, however, was a warm mouth, he decided that the few seconds of marginal discomfort was definitely worth it.

Alex's grip immediately tightened in Dutchy's hair and he growled low in his throat, slightly urging the blond to push his head lower. Dutchy complied and Alex flushed a deep red that he couldn't help but hum in appreciation at.

"¡Jesús joder!" Came Alex's anticipated bark and Dutchy hummed again.

"Estás intentando matarme, lo sé. Jesús. Pero no deje, ¿de acuerdo? Maldita sea, que es tan bueno," Alex continued, voice hoarse and mumbling.

And Dutchy wouldn't tell Alex this, in fear of it being used against him all of the damn time, but Alex's panting Spanish really turned him on. It also may have been one of the deciding factors in his reasoning to actually take the Spanish class he was currently in. But that was neither here nor there, and Dutchy hummed once more, sucking hard, just to hear more cussing come out of his boyfriend's mouth.

After a few more minutes of head bobbing, Dutchy stopped, for once ignoring Alex's wrecked protests.

"What are you doing?" came Alex's incredulous voice, husky and low that Dutchy had to throw off a shiver.

"Stopping," he replied, pulling off completely.

Alex growled, throwing the hand that was in Dutchy's hair, to his own face, panting and muttering choice swears in Spanish. Dutchy rolled his eyes fondly and heaved himself back up, kissing Alex hard, teeth biting incessantly at his lips. Alex groaned and responded, bucking his hips up as Dutchy fit his hand around the both of them.

Dutchy retaliated by grinding his hips down slightly and letting go once more.

"Espero que te mueres. Poco a poco. Y dolorosamente," Alex muttered, glaring down at where Dutchy was moving lower once more.

"I just wanted to kiss you, chill."

"No. You just wanted to torture me and pretend you were doing it out of love."

Dutchy smirked and shrugged his shoulders, because of course Alex knew him well enough to know that he was slightly evil. But the good thing was, now Alex was too distracted to notice when he-

"¡María, madre de Dios!"

Did that.

He felt Alex's hips rise, at last, and he staunchly pinned them to the mattress, inwardly smirking at Alex's thinly veiled threats to him. He then proceeded to swallow around Alex, groaning himself as his hair was, once more, clutched onto.

After a few moments, he placed his left arm against Alex's hips and brought his right down to his own, stroking himself harshly in time to his head motions.

Alex moaned once more, pitch growing louder as Dutchy hummed around him, and breathed a 'Dutchy, I'm-' before falling into incoherency.

Dutchy soon followed, mouthing at Alex until he felt his head being pulled up. He crawled back onto Alex and flopped down, smiling at the chuckle Alex let out at the motion.

"Jesus, it's been awhile," Dutchy panted, kissing Alex's neck and running his fingers through his hair.

Alex nodded and smiled, kissing Dutchy on the ear and smirking at his tired groan.

"Ik hou van je, mijn hart," Alex mumbled, stroking his hands over Dutchy's back and fighting off a yawn.

Dutchy grinned brightly.

"You _are_ learning Dutch!" he exclaimed, kissing Alex soundly, smiling through it all.

"Yeah, maybe I am," Alex grumbled pulling Dutchy down once more and flipping them over.

He rested his head on Dutchy's chest and was instantly poised to fall asleep.

His stomach rumbled. Dutchy laughed and stated that he should have eaten when he was asked if he was hungry.

Alex shrugged at that and sat up in the bed, popping his back and scanning for his boxers.

"You seemed more important than food," he declared, standing up and putting his boxers on, walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" he called from the other room, startling when he felt Dutchy's arms slide across his waist.

"Sure," Dutchy replied, kissing the back of Alex's neck and grinning when Alex attempted to swat him away.

Alex walked over to the kitchen, weaving his way around their apartment as if he usually had Dutchy attached to his back—which, he supposed he did, so maybe that's why he didn't seem awkward whilst doing so.

"I love you too, by the way," Dutchy said into Alex's ear, making a wounded noise when Alex's response was to lightly bop him on the nose.

"I take that back, I don't love you. You wound me."

"Yes, well," Alex sniffed, rummaging through the refrigerator and selecting ingredients for an easy meal, "for some reason you do anyways."

"I honestly don't know why half of the time," Dutchy intoned gravely, laughing and squeezing Alex's sides at his affronted huff.

"It's 'cause I'm awesome," Alex finally got out, laughing and trying to get away from Dutchy, who went from squeezing his sides to tickling them.

"That you are, mijn liefde," Dutchy said, stealing a kiss from a now flailing Alex.

"And you would be as well, if you would stop tickling me!" Alex shouted, "Besides, I need to make food, remember?"

Dutchy immediately stopped and just hung onto Alex, complaining periodically at the ingredients that Alex started putting in the food.

Alex grumbled back and smacked Dutchy with a spoon the few times he tried to taste it before it was done, ignoring the waggled eyebrows that he got whenever he did so.

"So, do you have any homework?" Dutchy finally asked, laughing at Alex's groan of realization.

"Why did you have to remind me?" Alex complained, "I hate that I have to take math, what's the point? My major has nothing to do with math."

"The world hates you, obviously."

Alex nodded and leaned back against Dutchy, unconsciously humming 'Moonlight Serenade' once more.


End file.
